Bloodya vs Freddy
by Bloodya Luyepii
Summary: Aujourd'hui à Elm Street, Freddy Krueger semble être revenu. Mais une fille vient d'emménager dans la rue Elm, et elle compte bien se battre contre lui dans les rêves de chacun. Désormais, dans leurs rêves ils ne sont plus seuls.
1. Chapter 1

_« Je suis nouvelle dans le quartier »_

**-1-**

July, Mark et Ben se rendaient à l'université. En chemin ils croisaient des potes à eux à qui ils adressaient un simple salut de la tête. Ils étaient tout les trois dans la même classe, et ça durait depuis un bon moment. C'était devenu le trio inséparable le plus connu à la fac. Présentons les personnages. July est une fille avec les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisettes, plutôt mignonne et très gentille. On discute assez facilement avec elle peut-être qui on est. Concernant Mark c'est autre chose. Lui est plutôt blond aux yeux bleus, et pas vraiment sympa. Il adore se faire remarquer et envoyer balader ses profs. Et puis nous avons Ben. Pas très voyant, il est assez réservé. Il est brun aux yeux verts et très cool comparé à Mark. Ils étaient tous amis d'enfance, voilà le seul vrai point commun qui les unissaient. Les voilà rentrés en cours maintenant.

« Je t'ai dit non !

-Mais tu est déjà en retard, enfin, viens je t'amène.

-Non ça ira maman !

-Bon, comme tu veux, mais dépêche toi. »

Voici Lucy, elle est nouvelle à Springwood et déjà en retard pour son premier jour de fac. Elle n'est pas très grande, brune aux yeux verts et très drôle quand on l'a connais bien. Elle habitait au 1427 à Elm street, à côté de chez elle habitait une fille de son âge, mais elle ne la connaissait pas encore.

Elle se rendit à l'université à pieds. Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle respira profondément et se décida à entrer à l'intérieur et chercher sa salle. Elle vit une femme d'un certains âge passer non loin d'elle.

« Excusez-moi, vous sauriez où je pourrais tro... »

La vieille femme se tourna d'un coup vers Lucy, l'agrippa et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne pas dormir ou tu en subira les conséquences !

-Pa...pardon ?

-Madame ! »

Un jeune homme, assez grand, venait d'apparaître. Il était plutôt beau garçon. La vieille femme lâcha Lucy, et s'en alla par où elle était arrivée.

« Je suis navré, elle n'est pas tout à fait normale.

-Et c'est comme ça depuis quand ?

-Oh, ça remonte à loin. »

Lucy regarda dans la direction qu'avait pris la femme. Le garçon la fixa.

« Tu es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

-Oui, je viens d'emménager dans la ville hier seulement.

-Ah d'accord, viens, je vais te montrer ta salle. Puis, quand t'aura du temps libre, si tu veux, je te présenterais mes amis.

-C'est sympa merci. »

Le garçon sourit puis lui montra la salle où elle avait cour.

Le groupe était assis dans l'herbe lorsque Lucy apparut.

« Ah la voilà, Lucy !

-Salut.

-Alors, Mark, July je vous présente Lucy, Lucy voici Mark et July.

-Hey hello Lucy !

-J'espère que tu arrivera à t'intégrer, en tout cas, on t'accueille dans notre groupe si tu veux.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Pas d'quoi ! Bon les jeunes, faut que je fasse chier ce prof de maths.

-Encore avec ça ?

-Ouais, le D- je l'ai pas avalé. »

Mark était un fouteur de merde, disons-le clairement, mais il aimait ça.

Ils discutaient donc tout les trois, Lucy était, évidemment le sujet principal de leur conversation.

« 1427 ? C'est génial, j'habite à côté de chez toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, je suis au 1428 moi.

-Ah mais c'est toi alors ma voisine, c'est cool.

-Comme ça quand on ira chez July, tu pourra venir, tu sera juste à côté, pratique. »

Pendant un bon moment ils discutèrent ainsi.

Lucy et July sortaient du bus. Elles rigolaient bien toute les deux. Puis Lucy laissa July et rentra chez elle. Sa mère était en train de préparer le repas du soir. Son père était au travail, quand à elle, elle se contenta de monter dans sa chambre et de ranger le peu d'affaires qui lui restait à ranger. Pendant son rangement, elle regarda par moment à travers sa fenêtre. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange vers la maison voisine. Elle secoua sa tête et continua son rangement.

« Ah non, Lucy tu ne vas pas commencer, allez, on se reprends. »


	2. Chapter 2

_« Cela ne me concerne pas... »_

**-2-**

Il était à présent vingt deux heures trente lorsque Lucy éteignit son ordinateur. Elle avait finit de tout arranger, plus aucun cartons ne traînait dans sa chambre, elle avait enfin sa chambre rangée comme elle voulait. En général elle se couchait assez tard, elle préférait la nuit au jour, elle tenait sûrement ça de sa passion pour les créatures de la nuit, et plus particulièrement, les vampires, une passion qui datait de dix ans. Elle referma son ordinateur portable, et regarda les étoiles. C'était une rêveuse, et une ambitieuse, elle aimait beaucoup observer les étoiles et la Lune et penser à son future. Elle baissa soudain les yeux sur la fenêtre de la chambre à July. Elle la vit qui bougeait beaucoup dans son lit. Elle pouvait voir chez elle car ses rideaux étaient très fins. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se leva. Elle ouvrit son lit, bu un verre d'eau et s'allongea dans son lit en pensant au lendemain. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir.

Mark était mouvementé dans son lit, ce qui était très rare. Il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il poussa un cri qui alerta sa mère.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Mark ? »

Il avait les yeux exorbités et le visage en sueur. Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« Rien maman.

-Regarde-moi ça, tu est tout en sueur, tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Mark se tourna brusquement vers sa mère.

« On peut dire ça... »

Le réveil sonna vers sept heures trente chez Lucy. Mais celle-ci ne se réveilla pas. Elle se tourna simplement. Après plusieurs minutes, sa mère venait la réveiller.

« Lucy ! »

Elle alla ouvrir ses rideaux, et posa son déjeuner dans son sac.

« Lucy ! Debout tu es encore en retard ! »

Lucy broncha légèrement.

« Lucy !

-Hum ?

-Il est bientôt huit heures ! »

Lucy se retourna et regarda son réveil qui lui indiquait qu'il était huit heures moins dix.

« Oh merde !

-Allez dépêche-toi ! Je t'ai préparé ton sac et ton petit déjeuner en bas.

-Merci man. »

Lucy descendit en trombe les escaliers, où elle s'y était habillée en vitesse. Elle avala une brioche, bu un peu de jus d'orange, puis pris son sac et partit. Elle courut d'abord, puis elle trottina.

Quelques minutes après, elle arriva à la l'université. Mais hélas, la cloche venait de sonner pour la troisième fois, et lors de son arrivée dans le hall principal, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lui barrait la route.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh..oui, c'est moi.

-Il faut que vous sachiez que lorsque la troisième sonnerie retenti et si vous n'êtes toujours pas entré, vous avez droit à une retenue. »

Elle le regarda comme pour attendre la suite, puis il lui tendit un billet qu'elle pris. Sur ce billet il était inscrit : bon pour une heure de retenue, de 17h00 à 18h00.

« Super ! »

Elle partit en direction de sa salle de cours.

Les cours de la matinée finis, elle rejoignit ses amis.

« Ah Lucy, on s'inquiétait de ne pas t'avoir encore vu.

-J'ai eu un billet de retenue.

-Arf, désolé pour toi, tu verra tu va t'y faire. Il s'acharne toujours sur les nouveaux. »

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils en arrivèrent à parler de leur nuit.

« Oui, j'ai encore fait ce rêve, assez étrange, et toi Mark ?

-Moi c'était plus un rêve, mais bel et bien un cauchemar.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Lucy, tu est nouvelle, il faut qu'on te mette dans la confidence. »

Les trois amis expliquait à Lucy leurs histoires, plutôt leurs rêves, toujours dans le même lieu, avec les mêmes bruits, et tous avaient eu le même rêve. Ils trouvaient tous ça très bizarre, mais ils ne s'affolaient pas pour autant. Lucy n'était pas concerné par leurs rêves.

« Comment tu fais ?

-Contrôler ses rêves, ça doit être difficile.

-Non pas vraiment. Je ferme les yeux, je pense à un endroit, une ou plusieurs personnes, et une situation, et après je m'endors et le rêve continue comme il veux.

-C'est le temps de t'endormir.

-Voilà c'est ça. Mais votre histoire de même rêve, c'est assez étrange tout de même.

-Oui. Tu dois nous trouver délurés.

-Non non, pas du tout. J'aime bien tout ce qui est, paranormal. »

La cloche retentit et ils retournèrent en cours.


	3. Chapter 3

_« C'est carrément incroyable, et pourtant... »_

**-3-**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Lucy est installée dans la ville. Elle fait partie d'une bande d'amis, sa maison est entièrement rangée, ses cours se passent en général assez bien, tout semble aller parfaitement, à l'exception d'une chose, ses rêves, enfin, plus particulièrement les rêves de ses amis. Voilà plusieurs soirs à la suite que July se réveille en pleine nuit toute en sueur et couverte de poussières, que Mark se retrouve avec des sortes de griffures sur les jambes et que Ben aussi se réveille brusquement en pleine nuit en sueur et pris de douleurs sur les bras. Tous ont fait le même rêve il y a quelques jours, et ce même rêve se répète chaque nuit, et chaque nuit il semble devenir encore plus violent que les précédents. Dans le groupe, il n'y a que Lucy qui n'est pas atteinte par ses rêves. Ben pense que c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle puisse contrôler ses rêves, mais July n'en ai pas convaincue. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé la solution à leurs rêves. July en a parlé avec sa mère, mais elle pense simplement que sa fille a besoin de repos, pour Ben et Mark, leurs parents pensent qu'ils se droguent. On peut écarter la possibilité que leurs parents peuvent les aider. Ils sont quatre, et devront se débrouiller seuls face à cet étrange cauchemar qui ne se finit plus.

Il était dix heures trente lorsque Lucy sortit de chez elle. Elle allait se promener un peu, quand elle aperçut July.

« Salut ! »

Celle-ci boita et s'approcha de Lucy assez lentement.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Mon rêve...

-Qu...quoi ?

-Je rêvais encore de la même chose, et lorsque je me suis réveillée je boitais.

-Mais que faisais-tu dans ton rêve.

-J'étais poursuivis par un sale type, je courais pour lui échapper, mais j'ai trébuché sur je ne sais pas quoi, il était là, en face de moi, il allait me tuer, puis je me suis réveillée. »

Elle s'assit sur le trottoir et commença à pleurer. Lucy s'assit à son tour et la pris dans ses bras.

« Chuut, calme-toi, il doit avoir une explication à ça. »

Entre deux larmes July essaya de parler et de répondre à Lucy.

« Et laquelle ?

-Je..je sais pas, mais on va trouver, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. On rêve tous du même type, du même rêve, du même cauchemar je dirais même, c'est plus un sale cauchemar de merde qu'autre chose !

-Toutes les nuits c'est comme ça alors ?

-Hélas oui. Et dès qu'on se réveille, impossible de s'endormir après, on a trop peur qu'il revienne et qu'il nous donne le coup fatal... »

Lucy essayait de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider July.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est rien mais, si tu veux, je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir, si sa peux te rassurer un peu.

-J'allais te le demander justement, comme mes parents s'en vont tout le weekend, je serais seule chez moi. »

July retrouvait le sourire lorsque la mère de Lucy sortit de la maison.

« Lucy ! Téléphone pour toi !

-Ah, j'arrive ! Attends moi ici je reviens. »

July acquiesa.

Lucy entra dans la maison et sa mère n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »

Lucy pris le téléphone et ce qu'elle entendit la fit tressaillir. Après quelques minutes elle reposa le téléphone et sortit en furie de la maison.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucy ?

-C'est..c'est Mark. Il, il est dans le coma.

-Quoi ? ! Oh mon Dieu non ! »

July sentait ses larmes revenir, Lucy eut elle aussi quelques larmes qui coulaient. Elle enlaça July encore une fois pour se soutenir mentalement.

« On ne peut pas encore lui rendre visite, on ira demain à la première heure si tu veux.

-Oui, il faut qu'on le voye. Mais, comment il, enfin, qu-est...

-Durant la nuit...

-Hein ?

-Il dormait profondément, sa mère l'a entendu crier, on aurait dit qu'il se débattait et puis plus rien, il n'a plus bougé. Elle a d'abord cru qu'il était mort, heureusement il respirait encore, mais il était dans le coma.

-Dans son sommeil ? Tu crois que c'est...

-Ça semble incroyable, mais, je pense, oui. »

July se cacha le visage et fit quelques pas pour ne pas à penser à cette hypothèse qui semble être la plus plausible malgré tout. Lucy quand à elle se retourna, regarda au loin comme pour cherche une réponse qu'elle n'aura sans doute jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

_« Je ne fais pas de cauchemars... »_

_**-4-**_

Le soir venu, Lucy était chez July.

« Merci encore d'avoir accepté, en plus avec ce qui est arrivé à Mark.

-De rien, c'est normal. Tu as eu Ben au téléphone ?

-Oui, mais il n'est pas chez lui ce weekend, il part faire du camping avec sa famille. »

Les deux filles discutèrent ainsi pendant près de trois heures.

Après zapping à la télé, surf sur internet et histoires racontées, Lucy tomba de sommeil. July n'avait pas trop envie de dormir à cause de ses cauchemars.

« Si tu veux, je veux bien rester éveillée encore un peu, toi tu t'endors et si je vois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, je te réveille, d'accord ?

-C'est risqué, mais si tu veux oui. »

Lucy se pris une tasse de café et s'assit près du lit où était couchée July.

« Tu sais Lucy, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisse pas venir dans mon rêve, tu sais, pour m'aider contre ce croquemitaine.

-C'est farfelu ce que tu me dit là tu sais ? »

July sourit, puis ferma les yeux. Lucy la regarda un instant avant de prendre un magazine.

Après près de dix minutes, July dormait profondément, mais rien de grave à signaler. Lucy se posa certaines questions concernant cet homme dans les rêves de ces amis. Qui était-il, et que leurs voulait-il. Elle tombait elle aussi de sommeil, mais elle tenait bon. Elle avait l'habitude de se coucher assez tard, l'ambiance de la nuit lui était plus agréable que le soleil. Elle pris une tasse de café. Après quelques minutes, malgré elle, elle sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Lucy dormait, quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, c'était la voix de July.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt abandonné.

« Je ne rêvais pas de ça, bizarre. » Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit venir en courant face à elle, July toute essoufflée.

« Lucy ! Lucy ! Tu es là !

-Incroyable ! J'ai réussit à venir dans ton rêve.

-Oui, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, en espérant que tu y arrive, et tu est là ! »

July était très essouflée.

« Tu as couru ?

-Oui, vite viens avec moi. »

A ce moment là un ricanement retentit du fond de l'entrepôt. July se retourna horrifiée.

« C'est luii ! Vite il faut se cacher !

-Qui lui ?

-Le croquemitaine, l'homme de nos rêves.

-Je me demande bien à quoi il peut bien ressembler. »

July regarda Lucy horrifiée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu laisse ton esprit morbide de côté et tu viens avec moi ! »

Lucy sourit bêtement et suivit July. Les deux filles étaient cachées là, tapies dans l'ombre, en espérant que jusqu'à leurs réveils, l'homme ne les retrouveraient pas.

« Mais qui c'est ce mec ?

-Je sais pas... »

Même dans des situations très embarrassantes, Lucy garde de l'humour.

« Putain mais c'est énorme quand même. Un gars, que tu connais absolument pas, te pourchasse pour te tuer, alors que tu ne sais même pas qui il est. C'est... »

Elle regarda July qui elle était blasée et ne voulait pas rigoler.

« ...fou...quoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de rire là, de suite.

-Oui bah excuse-moi, mais je ne me sépare jamais de mon humour...

-Mouais...

-July... »

L'homme se montra derrière les filles, celles-ci se dépêchèrent de se lever et de reculer à contre-sens de celui-ci. Il avait le visage complètement brûlé, il portait un vieux chandail vert et rouge, un vieux chapeau sale et surtout, un gant avec des griffes à la main droite. July, effrayée, se cacha derrière Lucy qui elle ne broncha pas plus que ça.

« Ohh, tu m'a emmené une amie ? HA HA ! »

Lucy ne broncha toujours pas, regardant droit dans les yeux cet homme. L'homme pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche et fit quelques pas vers les jeunes filles.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas peur de moi...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un cauchemar, qui en plus, n'est pas le mien.

-Hum...C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le tiens. »

Il agita sa main droite, sortit ses griffes et les fient crisser sur un tuyau proche de lui.

« Dégage le passage petite conne ! »

L'homme se jeta sur July lorsque celle-ci essaye de s'enfuir et lui attrapa le pied. Lucy se précipita sur l'homme et le griffa d'un coup sec. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais des griffes lui était apparue à la main droite. Elle les observa avec stupéfaction.

« Est-ce que... »

L'homme regarda sa blessure, puis observa Lucy.

« Comment as-tu fait ça, espèce de... »

L'homme allait donner un coup de griffes lorsque Lucy se réveilla à cause d'un son ennuyeux.

Lucy ouvrit subitement les yeux, se leva et stoppa le réveil près d'elle.

« L'alarme...Le meilleur moyen pour me réveiller. »


	5. Chapter 5

_« C'est de sa faute... »_

_**-5-**_

A peine fut-elle arrivée à la FAC, que July se précipita sur Lucy.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Pardon ? »

Elle pris le bras de Lucy et allait à l'abri des regards.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur de lui, et tu as réussit à le blesser.

-Oui enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ton rêve d'ailleurs.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Mais quoi ?

-C'était mon rêve, mon cauchemar, j'ai réussi à te faire venir, non, tu as réussi à venir dans mon rêve et c'est sûrement lorsque tu as entendu ton nom. Puis, tu m'a aidée à survivre face à lui, tu n'as pas eu peur de lui et je pense que c'est ça qui a fait qu'on a pu s'échapper.

-Tu te rends compte que tu prends ton rêve bien trop au série...

-Après ! Tu as réussi à le griffer, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais tu as réussit. »

Lucy regarda à sa droite et réfléchit un instant dans le vague. Puis elle regarda de nouveau July.

« Écoute, on en parlera plus tard si tu veux, mais là je dois rentrer en cours.

-Bon, comme tu veux, mais je veux qu'on en parle encore s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, si tu y tient vraiment, à toute à l'heure. »

July pensait réellement que tout ce qui se passait en rêve, se passait vraiment. Si on était blessé, on l'était en vrai. Lucy trouvait le fait de venir dans le rêve de quelqu'un était déjà énorme, alors de là à penser comme July, néanmoins, plus elle y pensait, et plus elle y croyait. Lucy avait peut-être un don particulier.

Après les cours, July rejoins Lucy qui se rendait chez elle.

« Lucy ! »

Lucy se retourna et aperçut July.

« Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Dis-moi comment tu fais ? Je veux l'empêcher de m'avoir la prochaine fois.

-Mais, toutes les nuits tu le vois ?

-Oui, et ça dure depuis 2 semaines, c'est une chance que je sois encore en vie.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je vous ai déjà expliqué à toi et aux garçons comment je faisais pour contrôler mes rêves et... »

Lucy s'arrêta net.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mark ! On devais passer le voir aujourd'hui ! »

Lucy partit en courant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, July la suivit. Elles partaient toutes les deux en direction de l'hôpital laissant de côté leur histoire de rêve.

Arrivées à l'hôpital, elles demandèrent quelle était la chambre de Mark et comment allait-il.

« Écoutez, il n'est pas revenu, mais son état reste stable, ne vous en faites pas.

-Facile à dire.

-Calme-toi July, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste le voir s'il vous plaît ?

-Hum... »

Le docteur fit une moue, regarda par-ci, par-là, puis pris une décision.

« Normalement cela vous est interdit, mais, ne restez pas longtemps. Il est chambre 109.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Oui merci. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre 109. Puis entrèrent. Mark était allongé sur le lit, l'air paisible. July alla s'asseoir près de lui et commença à lui parler comme à une personne éveillé.

« C'est bien ce que tu fais, il faut lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il t'entends. »

Le garçon était au beau milieu d'une chaufferie abandonnée. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était là et qu'il essayait, comme l'ont fait July et Lucy, à échapper à cet homme aux griffes acérées. Il était essoufflé et avait une marque de griffes sur la jambe droite qui saignait, mais rien de bien grave heureusement.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Lucy et July étaient auprès de Mark quand le docteur passa le voir.

« Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles mais, il faut que vous partiez maintenant.

-Oui on comprends, on va vous laisser. »

Quand July lui dit sa, Lucy remarqua que mark saigna légèrement du côté des jambes.

« Attendez. »

Elle se rapprocha de Mark et souleva un peu le drap qui cachait sa jambe droite. Elle aperçut des griffures, quatre traces de griffes exactement. Mais avant que July pu voir ce qu'elle avait vu, le docteur s'approcha et remit le drap en place.

« Sortez s'il vous plaît ou j'appelle la sécurité. »

Lucy regarda le docteur d'un air mécontent, puis sortit dehors avec July.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Mark a été blessé à la jambe.

-C'est fort possible, et alors ?

-Quatre griffes...

-Quoi ?

-Il a quatre griffures régulières sur la jambe droite, j'ai eu le temps de la voir. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent horrifiées et savaient à présent à cause de qui mark était dans le coma.

Le garçon était caché dans un coin, espérant pouvoir survivre à cet affreux et sadique homme.

« HA HA HA, tu ne pourra pas te cacher bien longtemps ! »

L'affreux personnage trouva Mark par surprise, celui-ci recula brusquement.

« Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar ! HA HA ! »


	6. Chapter 6

_« Laisse-le partir espèce de sadique... »_

_**-6-**_

Les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées chez July ce soir-là, mais Lucy ne pouvait pas rester longtemps.

« Tu pense que c'est Freddy alors ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Il est encore vivant tu crois ?

-Oui, c'est évident, sinon, il ne serait pas dans le coma, il serait...

-Mort ?

-Oui, il serait mort. »

Les deux filles étaient dans leurs pensées. Elles réfléchissaient à un moyen de faire sortir Mark de son cauchemar.

« Mon rêve...

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que j'aille aider Mark dans son rêve.

-Mais il faut qu'il t'appelle, sinon, ça ne marchera pas, tu le sais.

-J'aimerais quand même essayer. »

Lucy pris sa veste et rentra chez elle.

Le réveil était réglé pour qu'au bout de vingt minutes il se mette à sonner. Lucy était là, allongée sur son lit regardant le plafond.

« A nous deux monsieur le croquemitaine. Nous allons voir si je vais réussir ! »

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle rêvait profondément maintenant. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans un parc, il faisait nuit noire. Elle regarda les alentours, rien en vue. Pas d'hôpital non plus. Elle n'avait pas réussit à penser assez fort à Mark pour apparaître près de lui.

« Merde ! »

A cet instant, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un seul coup. Un homme était apparut, on ne voyait que sa silhouette, et on pouvait entendre le bruit de ses griffes.

« Toi ! Tu va nous rendre Mark ! »

L'homme s'approcha de plus en plus, mais lentement et calmement penchant la tête de gauche à droite, comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de leurs première rencontre.

« Qui es-tu toi qui n'a peur de rien ? Pourquoi interfère-tu dans les rêves d'autres personnes ?

-Et toi qui es-tu sale sadique ? »

Freddy parut étonnée l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Moi ? Qui je suis moi ? »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Lucy, saisit celle-ci et la plaqua contre un mur proche.

« Comment ose-tu demander qui je suis pétasse ? Tout Springwood connaît Freddy, Freddy Krueger, l'écorcheur de Springwood et plus particulièrement du quartier d'Elm Street.

-Et bien moi, Lucy, je ne connais rien...arggh...concernant Freddy...argh..toi, Freddy Krueger. »

Freddy la regarda méchamment. Puis, après un court instant, tout comme la dernière fois, elle réussit à dégager sa main droite et à le griffer au visage. Freddy lâcha Lucy par réflexe. Celle-ci s'écarta un peu, encore abasourdie par son exploit.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ? Comment tu a fais ça sale garce. »

Lucy lui sourit.

« _Ça a marché..._ »

Elle baissa la tête, ferma ses poings et se concentra. Elle rouvrit son poing droit et des griffes lui sortit de ses ongles, longues de vingt centimètres.

Freddy changea de visage lorsqu'il vit sa.

« Ha ha, on est égal main... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre poing de Lucy s'ouvrit et des griffes à cette main aussi apparurent. Elle souleva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux à l'origine verts étaient passés au rouge pourpre, des yeux gorgés de sang. De ses canines bien pointues au départ s'étaient ajoutés des crocs maintenant.

« D'accord pauvre con, tu veux jouer ? On va jouer ! »

Elle sourit à Freddy.

« Bloodya est prête ! »


	7. Chapter 7

_« Les apparences sont trompeuses... »_

_**-7-**_

Le combat contre Freddy pouvait alors commencer.

« Ha ha, tu as un don particulier il est vrai.

-Tu t'y attendait pas hein sale con ? »

Il essaya de la griffer, celle-ci esquiva son coup. Le face à face ultime allait commencer.

« Le fait que tu n'est pas peur de moi, m'étonnait déjà.

-Je n'ai peur de rien. »

Ils tournaient en rond pendant qu'ils discutèrent, comme deux lions prêts à se battre en duel. Freddy fonça sur Lucy, enfin, Bloodya et sur plusieurs coups il réussit à la blesser à la jambe.

Celle-ci tomba parterre sous le coup de la blessure. Elle regarda Freddy dans les yeux.

« Tu n'est pas de taille face à moi. Tu es ici dans mon monde, je suis le maître des cauchemars, tu ne peux rien contre moi, même en te déguisant en putain de vampire ! »

Lucy le regarda toujours l'air énervée. Elle en avait marre de l'entendre.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

-HA HA, alors montre-moi petite insolente ! »

Elle se releva et bondit sur lui prête à le griffer. Elle réussit à lui assigner deux coups de chaque main sur son torse et son bras.

« Argh ! »

Lucy retomba derrière lui. Le temps de se retourner, il avait disparut dans l'ombre. Prudente, elle regarda et écouta autour d'elle.

« Hum, tu as des capacités il est vrai. »

Tout en l'écoutant, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle l'entendait mais ne le voyait pas. Elle garda néanmoins son sang-froid.

« Je me demande bien quelle est ta phobie...

-Je n'en ai pas !

-Oh que si, tout le monde en a une, et crois-moi... »

Il réapparut près d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Je trouverais la tienne. »

Il lui planta ses griffes à travers le ventre. Lucy poussa un grand cri de douleur puis s'écroula parterre une nouvelle fois.

« Que c'est dommage, je commençait à peine à m'amuser. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une fille veut me combattre de son plein gré. » Il ricana.

Lucy avait du mal à respirer, elle avait mal et suffoquait.

« _Souviens-toi que tu es dans ton propre rêve Lucy..._ » se dit-elle.

Dans un élan de force, elle réussit à se lever.

« Lève-toi, mais tu ne tiendra pas longtemps ! HA HA. »

Lucy le regarda, puis sourit brièvement. Elle rentra ses griffes, posa ses mains sur sa blessure, ferma les yeux et essayait de faire quelque chose. Freddy parut l'air intrigué et intéressé par ce qu'il voyait. Il resta là, sans bouger et observa. Après quelques secondes, elle s'enleva les mains de son ventre. La blessure grave avait laissée place à un trou dans son t-shirt, quelques gouttes de sang séchés et une cicatrice.

« Quoi ?

-Oui je suis dans ton monde, mais dans mes rêves, je suis à moitié vampire, et ils ont le pouvoir de se régénérer. »

Elle était à nouveau sur ses deux jambes prête à courir un marathon.

« Ce qui veut dire que dans ton monde justement, je ne risque pas de mourir de suite.

-Oh... »

Freddy pencha la tête et regarda Bloodya.

« Là, ça commence à devenir intéressant. »

Elle fonça sur lui, il fit de même. Elle allait l'atteindre lorsqu'une sonnerie l'arrêta d'un coup.

Lucy se réveilla en sueur et avec une grande douleur dans le ventre. Elle vérifia, la cicatrice était bien là, ainsi que le sang séché. Elle regarda loin devant elle.

« J'ai réussi... »

Certes elle avait encore beaucoup mal où Freddy lui avait enfoncés ses griffes, mais elle était encore en vie. En temps normal, une blessure comme celle-ci lui aurait été fatale. Désormais, elle était sûre d'avoir un don particulier, et comptait bien l'utiliser à nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

_« Une étrange nouvelle... »_

_**-8-**_

July attendait Lucy depuis dix minutes lorsqu'elle tourna la tête à droite et vit celle-ci. Elle courut pour la rejoindre. July s'arrêta net quand Lucy lui montra sa blessure.

« Oh mon Dieu !

-Non, ce n'était pas Dieu. »

July la regarda l'air méprisant.

« Mais comment peux-tu garder ton sens de l'humour même dans cette situation ?

-Je sais pas, c'est dans ma nature.

-Tu as beaucoup mal ?

-Moins que ce matin.

-Mais explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Après les cours, les deux amies étaient là assise à une table et discutaient encore.

« C'est vraiment une histoire de dingue franchement !

-Tu l'as dit. »

Ben accourut comme un fou dans la salle où étaient July et Lucy.

« Hey !

-Ben, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Mark est sortit du coma. »

July lui sourit et parut très contente, Lucy se contenta de sourire, mais dissimulait comme quelque chose de bizarre.

« Lucy, il faut qu'on aille le voir dès cet aprem !

-Et tu fais quoi du cour de Mr Bruce ?

-On s'en fiche, tu le sèche tout le temps toi, on peut bien faire pareil. » Elle rigola.

« Tu viens Lucy ?

-C'est étrange...

-Étrange ? Mais pas du tout, tu as juste réussit. »

July fit un câlin à Lucy.

« C'est grâce à toi que Mark est revenu parmi nous.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Si, tu est allée voir ce Freddy, comme tu l'a appelé, et tu as sauvé Mark.

-_Freddy Krueger..._

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, écoutez, allez-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard, je dois faire quelque chose. »

July parut contrariée, néanmoins, elle avait hâte de retrouver Mark, Ben aussi d'ailleurs.

Les trois amis allaient enfin se retrouver. Dans la chambre 106, tout le monde était soulagé de revoir Mark en vie, complètement en vie.

« Si tu savais comme on a eu peur pour toi !

-Oh, merci d'être venus en tout cas.

-C'est normal, faudra que tu nous raconte comment c'est.

-En fait, c'est assez particulier, on aurait dit que j'étais coincé dans mon rêve.

-Tu y as vu un homme avec un pull vert...

-Et rouge oui ! Il était affreux ! Je suis content d'être revenu à moi.

-Il faudra que nous explique ça en détails, parce que on a des choses à te dire, et pas que des bonnes choses. »

Mark acquiesça. Il regarda autour de lui.

« -Mais, où est Lucy ? »

Lucy était dans la bibliothèque municipal au beau milieu de vieux journaux et articles de l'époque. La plupart était tous bien déchirés. Elle réussit à en trouver un où on pouvait lire : « Les habitants enfin vengés du terrible Krueger. » Lucy resta perplexe face à ce seul morceau de papier intacte.

« Mais c'est impossible, un seul morceau est resté, tout les autres ont été déchirés !

-Bah, écoutez, moi j'y peux rien hein.

-Votre supérieur ne pourrait pas m'aider ? Je suis sûre que dans les archives je peux y trouver quelque chose.

-Ah nan désolé. »

La fille éclata une bulle de chewing-gum devant Lucy.

« J'peux rien faire pour vous.

-Pathétique. » Elle pris son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle descendit les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Mademoiselle ! Attendez ! »

Elle se retourna et aperçut un homme d'environ la quarantaine, c'était un policier.

« Oui ?

-Vous cherchiez des informations sur quelque chose ?

-Euh, oui c'est ça. Mais je n'ai trouvé qu'un article intacte. »

Elle tendit la photocopie à l'agent. Celui-ci fit les gros yeux.

« Arrêtez de chercher des informations sur lui.

-Pardon ?

-Il est mort ! Laissez-le où il est cet enfoiré !

-Mais attendez ! » Le policier était rentré à l'intérieur. Lucy scruta l'horizon.

«_ Pourquoi..._ »


	9. Chapter 9

_« Freddy Krueger... »_

_**-9-**_

Allongée sur l'herbe dans le parc, Lucy rêvait, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

« Il faut que je le retrouve... »

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva en face de Freddy.

« Ah !

-Chuut » Il lui mit le doigt sur la bouche.

« Je t'es surprise ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous laissez Mark partir ?

-Comment ça...? »

A mesure qu'ils parlaient, Lucy recula, et Freddy avança.

« Mark était coincé dans son rêve, et vous l'avez laissé partir, pourquoi ce geste ?

-Disons que j'ai trouvé mieux que lui. Je ne l'ai pas tué, mais...»

Derrière elle, il y avait maintenant un mur, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

«Je ne suis pas pressé...»

Il montra ses griffes à Lucy qui les regarda mais ne broncha pas.

« En revanche, je pense que tu sera la première. »

Avant que le coup n'ai pu l'atteindre, Lucy s'était réveillée.

« Lucy ! Allez ! »

Lucy rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours sur l'herbe, allongée, à côté d'elle il y avait July et Mark.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit, puis le pris dans ses bras.

« Wah, je t'ai autant manqué ?

-T'as pas idée !

-Tu faisais encore un cauchemar ?

-Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, je commande mes rêves, tu as oublié ?

-Oui mais avec ce type, tu ne pourra pas...

-Je réussirais à le vaincre, si je n'y arrive pas, je vous promet qu'il ne vous fera rien.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire ça.»

Lucy regarda Mark attendant une explication sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ce mec est mort il y a plusieurs années.

-J'ai cherché des informations sur lui à la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est ma mère, elle avait des bouts de journaux dans son tiroir, et un jour j'ai fais tomber ce tiroir par terre, et c'est depuis que j'ai lu ses bouts de papiers qu'il vient hanter mes rêves.

-Oh, moi c'est depuis que j'avais entendu une conversation par hasard de ma tante avec mon père.

-Un peu du même style moi aussi. »

Lucy était la seule à qui il ne lui était pas arrivé des choses étranges, comme ces rêves. Elle ne savait rien de ce Freddy, mais elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle partit, laissant ses amis.

« Mais où vas-tu encore ?

-Chercher des réponses ! »

Elle était retournée à la bibliothèque.

« C'est encore moi, vous savez où est le policier qui était là il y a environ une heure ?

-Hein quoi ? »

La fille de l'accueil commençait sérieusement à énerver Lucy.

« Écoute-moi pouffiasse, dit moi où est ce policier ou je te jure je...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le policier venait de faire son apparition.

« Hein, rien m'sieur, c'est cette fille, elle est dingue.

-Je peux vous poser des questions...en privé ?

-Encore sur ce...

-S'il vous plaît. »

Le policier regarda longuement Lucy qui elle ne broncha pas.

« Venez suivez-moi. »

Il l'emmena dans une pièce isolée.

« Mais pourquoi diable cherchez-vous des informations sur lui ?

-J'ai des amis qui m'ont parlé qu'ils avaient fait des cauchemars récemment, chacun dans leurs rêves ont vu un homme avec un pull rayés vert et rouge et avec des griffes à la main droite.

-Laissez-le là où il est cet...

-Enfoiré. J'ai également eu un ami qui a été dans le coma à cause de lui. »

Le policier regarda Lucy l'air horrifié.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Il y a plusieurs années, une de ces victimes a été également dans le coma, mais elle a réussit à s'en sortir après, du moins pendant un temps.

-Mais, mais...Cette personne est..

-Morte un peu plus tard oui. Personne ne lui échappe !

-Faux.

-Je vous assure, person...

-Moi. J'ai réussit à lui échapper.

-C'est impossible. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Dites-moi la vérité sur cet homme, et je vous le dirait. »

Le policier regarda autour de lui pour être bien sûr qu'ils soient seuls.

« Très bien. Cet homme s'appelle Fred Krueger. Sa mère était une bonne soeur, Amanda Krueger, elle a été un jour enfermée par erreur dans une salle remplit de psychopathes, malades mentaux, et a été violée. Suite à ça, neuf mois plus tard naissait Fred Krueger. Plus tard, il eu une femme et une petite fille. Mais celle-ci fut placée dans une famille d'accueil. Suite à ça, Fred enleva des centaines d'enfants, et les tua ensuite.

-L'écorcheur de Springwood...

-Ce fut son surnom oui. Il fut arrêté, mais acquitté pour fautes de preuves. Les habitants, ne pouvant pas accepter ceci, décidèrent de se venger eux-même, et l'on brûlé vif. Tout le monde croyait que s'en était finit de Fred Krueger, mais hélas, il était revenu. Il hantait les rêves des enfants. Tout les enfants des parents qui l'ont brûlé, il les a tués.

-Oh mon Dieu.

-Oui, c'est une histoire bien morbide.

-Mais alors, pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à mes amis ?

-Cherchez bien, il doit y avoir un lien entre eux, et Freddy. Mais, comment avez-vous fait pour lui échapper ?

-Je contrôle mes rêves, tout simplement. »

Lucy fit un clin d'oeil au policier, le remercia, puis rentra chez elle avec l'espoir de pouvoir arrêter ce monstre.


End file.
